


slow dancing in the dark

by placebant



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, theres some anxiety in it, theres some subtle pining but its hard, yes its a joji song reference
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placebant/pseuds/placebant
Summary: [ keito/rei ]  [short-fic]"Sentia-se ébrio, sentia-se agridoce. Como se tivesse bebido da luz azul da noite. Queria flutuar apesar dos pés dormentes. A língua dele estava pesada e as pálpebras também, mas a cabeça estava leve e apoiada no ombro do outro rapaz. As mãos de Rei repousavam inofensivas na cintura do vice-presidente. Que imagem curiosa era aquela, ambos de pé no centro da sala, solitários senão por ter um ao outro, dançando lentamente e sorvendo do silêncio no escuro."
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> eu mais uma vez venho com shortfics que dificilmente atualizarei cedo
> 
> esse capitulo estava parado no google docs ha um bom tempo, só esperando pra ser completado... e foi completado! e como nao tenho mais nada pra fazer nessa madrugada, to postando :)
> 
> curiosidade: comecei a escrever isso no final do ano passado, mais ou menos por essa época. esse é o tanto de tempo que ficou parado, surto
> 
> enfim, espero que goste <3 boa leitura!

Keito não estava certo de como aquela festa resultou naquele cenário onde, estranhamente, ele fazia parte. Parecia como assistir alguém fazendo algo, como um espectador, e depois assemelhava-se a uma lembrança antiga ou a um sonho do qual ele acorda e se reprime por ter tido. Deus do céu, ele só estava indo buscar velas e fósforos. 

De qualquer forma, era real: a sala grande e vazia, tão distante de onde a festa estava acontecendo nos outros cômodos antes da energia cair há dez minutos. Não se lembrava de quem era aquela casa, até porque fizeram o favor de não responder direito às questões dele, mas era uma casa grande onde pouco tempo atrás estava vívida em música, danças e jogos dos alunos da terceira série da Yumenosaki.

Deveria haver trabalho do conselho estudantil não feito em algum lugar. 

Não bebeu sequer uma gota de álcool, porém sentia-se embriagado. Talvez fosse o sono, e então lembrou-se que ultimamente só estava dormindo quatro horas por dia, ou talvez fosse uma gripe o atacando. Talvez fosse o cheiro do perfume de Sakuma Rei que queimava os pulmões dele com uma nostalgia ridícula — como eles ficaram tão próximos parecia um mistério indiferente.

Sentia-se ébrio, sentia-se agridoce. Como se tivesse bebido da luz azul da noite. Queria flutuar apesar dos pés dormentes. A língua dele estava pesada e as pálpebras também, mas a cabeça estava leve e apoiada no ombro do outro rapaz. As mãos de Rei repousavam inofensivas na cintura do vice-presidente. Que imagem curiosa era aquela, ambos de pé no centro da sala, solitários senão por ter um ao outro, dançando lentamente e sorvendo do silêncio no escuro.

Queria também perguntar se Rei havia bebido, dar um sermão nele se fosse o caso. Keito levantou a cabeça para fazer isso, abriu devagar os olhos e encarou a face alheia metade iluminada pelo luar e metade banhada na escuridão. A visão tão próxima daquele rosto era-lhe uma ferida, o machucava como se acertado por múltiplas flechas. Ele deixava de ser um arqueiro para ser reduzido a um mero alvo, reduzido ao zero (1).

— Você bebeu? Você não pode, não tem vinte anos ainda. Se bebeu… — a voz dele estava rouca, seca e rasgando o fino tecido que era o silêncio do cômodo.

— Nem um pouco — Rei respondeu baixo, os olhos escuros e entreabertos mirando-o, sutilmente elétrico. Ele era o senhor da noite, afinal. — Estou tão lúcido quanto você, Hasumi-kun. Apesar de que você parece um pouco abatido. Imagino que ainda mantenha seu hábito de dormir cedo e está passando por dificuldade agora...

Enquanto começavam a girar suavemente Keito quase retrucou para ele calar-se. Não queria saber se o vampiro excêntrico ainda lembrava de hábitos dele. As coisas são melhores esquecidas, é o que costumam dizer. Guarde num baú e nunca mais o abra. 

Como se para testar a paciência dele, Rei continuou:

— Você está tão magro.

O que possivelmente ele poderia responder a isso?

— Seu cabelo cresceu muito — replicou, por fim, também com um comentário, mais fracamente do que esperava. Quando parou para perceber, a entonação do mais velho também soava mais frágil, cuidadosa. Nem sequer havia se incomodado de fazer suas irritantes falas longas.

Ele queria muito não estar sóbrio para ter uma desculpa sobre tudo isso depois. 

Rei começou a murmurar uma canção quando caíram no silêncio de novo. Era em inglês, então Keito só conseguiu distinguir claramente algumas palavras, metade de frases. Não parecia muito familiar para ele. Embalado pelo ritmo devagar da dança, deixou a pequena cantoria tornar-se um barulho suave de plano de fundo para as esparsas recordações que começaram a emergir na mente dele.

**as lembranças de Hasumi Keito**

  1. Verão de poucos anos atrás com as cigarras cantando, o cheiro terroso da montanha onde é o templo dos Hasumi, o ar abafado e os pés descalços no piso de madeira. 
  2. Uma piscina com a luz da Lua refletida na superfície da água. Está quente e ele não salta para ela, apenas caminha para a borda até não haver mais chão, até ter caído e estar submerso.
  3. O toque suave dos dedos de Sakuma-san sobre os dele para corrigir o modo que tocava shamisen. Na verdade, não estava errando nenhuma nota, mas nenhum dos dois se atreve a falar contra isso.



O rapaz mais jovem foi, então, abatido por um desejo cruel de reviver tudo isso, a saudade o atravessou como uma lança direto no peito. Não só isso, mas também doía por coisas que nunca existiram: os planos interrompidos deles, promessas que ainda não cumpriram, sonhos que esconderam debaixo do assoalho do quarto. Poderia morrer sufocado ali mesmo com todas essas coisas que não conseguia dizer.

Sem perceber, como se fosse machucado, o corpo de Keito se retraiu, encolhendo contra o de Sakuma-san. A respiração ficou mais curta, uma sensação de aperto na garganta. As preocupações foram somatizadas em seu corpo. Rei pôs uma mão nas costas dele com cautela, tentando oferecer algum conforto.

— Você está bem? Você quer… — teve dificuldade em escolher o que dizer. Havia muitas opções: se afastar de mim, tomar um ar, ir embora duma vez — sair um pouco para respirar?

Apertando o tecido da camisa do mais velho, Keito tentou expurgar as palavras, ainda sentindo-se asfixiado pela ansiedade. Pigarreou e fez o esforço para ser compreendido.

— Quero, mas não posso. Eu… — ofegou. No escuro, seus olhos esverdeados se arregalaram ao recordar do início da noite — vim com Eichi. Ele vai procurar por mim e eu deveria deixá-lo em casa.

Rei levantou uma sobrancelha, contrariado.

— Vi ele com Wataru, ele vai ficar bem — a despreocupação genuína no tom de voz de Sakuma fazia Keito querer acreditar nisso. — Além do mais, deve ter algum empregado para buscá-lo ou dinheiro para táxi.

— Mas ele é como uma criança idiota — franziu o cenho, imaginando o amigo de infância no escuro sozinho, andando silenciosamente de cômodo em cômodo naquela casa que não conhecia, procurando uma saída ou ao menos alguém conhecido. — Uma criança tola perdida.

— Vamos embora daqui. Até chegarmos na porta da frente, isso vai ser resolvido.

Desse modo, sem cerimônias, Rei segurou o pulso do vice-presidente e partiu adiante para encontrar o caminho até fora da casa. Keito não fez nada sobre. Aquilo também parecia familiar, ser arrastado por Sakuma para só Deus sabe onde, depois arrastar Sakuma para fora da confusão em que ele os meteu. 

Durante o percurso, Keito baixou o olhar para o chão.e apenas deixou-se ser conduzido pelos quartos e corredores, aquela escuridão estranha. Como se deixar levar-se pela correnteza dum rio. Mas na sua essência secreta, Rei estava mais para um tornado.

Após irem para cima e para baixo, ouvirem vozes distantes que nunca distinguiam de quem era ou de onde vinham, e também entre telefonemas de Rei os quais Keito não prestou atenção, finalmente estavam fora da residência. Ali, Sakuma soltou o pulso.

O frescor noturno aliviou minimamente a queimação que o arqueiro sentia em seus pulmões. Ele se agachou na grama, mãos nos cabelos e depois no peito, tentando controlar a respiração. Rei se afastou para dar o devido espaço ao outro e observou a grande casa. Tantas janelas apagadas. Pareciam vários olhos vazios. Exalava uma quietude ominosa, considerando que provavelmente ainda havia pessoas lá.

Em poucos minutos, Keito levantou, caminhou em círculos pelo gramado para se estabilizar, desembaçou os óculos e se considerou suficientemente bem para fingir que nenhum ataque de pânico tinha acontecido. Virando para ele, Rei lhe ofereceu um sorriso compreensivo o qual também continha certa cumplicidade não dita: eu ainda lembro que você não gosta de gente em cima de ti quando quer se recuperar. como eu poderia esquecer?

— Então? O que você resolveu? — Keito questionou, meio desconfiado.

— Inicialmente, tentei ligar para Tenshouin-kun, mas creio que o número que tenho dele não é o correto — riu fraco pelo nariz e chutou uma pedrinha. — Então disquei para Hibiki-kun, que atendeu. Eles estão juntos e bem. Parece que Tenshouin-kun vai chamar um táxi para casa ou algo assim.

— Ah — respondeu, mas não pôde sentir alívio por muito tempo, já que ficou confuso em como voltaria para casa se Eichi o abandonou. Até que Rei prosseguiu com a história.

— Perguntaram sobre você, aliás. Relatei a eles que você estava bem, na medida do possível, e que te levaria para casa. Nos desejaram uma viagem segura também.

Hasumi cruzou os braços. Sabia que não tinha um tostão no bolso, mas pelo menos Sakuma deveria ter.

— E você vai me levar de táxi, suponho.

Um brilho de divertimento passou pelos olhos vermelhos. Rei enfiou a mão num bolso da calça, retirando dali um molho de chaves, o qual ele balançou para demonstrá-lo. Acompanhava um chaveirinho de morcego.

— Venha, temos que ir até onde estacionei a moto — disse simplesmente, começando a andar pela calçada do condomínio, sem checar se Hasumi o seguia.

Encarando as costas cobertas pela jaqueta de couro de Sakuma irem se afastando a passos lentos, Keito não saiu do lugar, incrédulo. Parecia uma das piadas de mau gosto que ele costumava fazer quando estava no segundo ano. Rei já havia tentado o convencer a andar de moto com ele em outra ocasião, contudo naquela época não funcionou. Ainda duvidava que conseguiria dessa vez.

— Onde estaria a sua carteira de motorista?

Rei girou nos calcanhares. Não parecia se ofender pela teimosia nem pelo ceticismo. 

— Já tenho dezoito anos, Hasumi-kun. Minha carteira está nesse outro bolso, é real e válida — deu batidinhas no bolso de trás. — Minha moto não tem nenhum problema. Mas se você tem um problema com andar nesse tipo de veículo… recomendo superá-lo durante esses cinco minutos de caminhada. 

Sentia-se quase derrotado. Keito gostaria de procurar outra alternativa, porém naquela rua de condomínio e naquele bairro onde não conhecia nada aquela claramente era a única opção restante. A noite já havia saído completamente dos planos e, portanto, fez o que tinha de fazer para não ficar sozinho longe de casa: seguiu a luz no fim do túnel que era Sakuma-san naquela noite fria.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - "reduzido ao zero" é uma referência a história crossroads, em que o keito usa essa expressão ao falar de rei. há um sentido duplo: o nome do rei escreve-se com o mesmo caractere para "zero".
> 
> observação: a idade mínima para beber, no japão, é de 20 anos. enquanto isso, 18 é a idade mínima pra dirigir.
> 
> se você gostou disso: oi, sou a rosa, escrevo sobre relações complicadas com muitos silêncios no meio. considere checar minhas histórias de hypmic também! ♥


End file.
